<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero by Arytra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518722">Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra'>Arytra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure if there's much "comfort" in their yelling at him, In that Wes is hurt and they are fixing him, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric, Taylor, and Wes deal with a close call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wes Collins/Eric Myers/Taylor Earhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moved from Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You stupid, idiotic…” Wes ignored the rest of Taylor’s words as she glared down at him. It was apparently her turn to yell at him which meant Eric was going to be fixing his bandages at this point. They’d switched twice already. At least they’d started fixing him up after he mentioned his ribs hurt instead of just yelling at him. Still, he had to admit that they had every right to and he’d be giving a more toned down lecture to them if they’d done it. “Are you listening to me?!”</p><p>Wes looked at her tiredly. “Umm… stupid, idiotic…” he started, trying to remember it. Taylor rolled her eyes and, somehow, managed to look even more annoyed. He looked over at Eric for help, but the man was just shaking his head and looking equally as stern as their lover. He winced at that. It wasn’t a good sign when those two were in agreement. “I had to.”</p><p>“You should have waited for Eric! That’s what he’s there for!” Taylor snapped. “What’s the point in having a partner if you do things alone?”</p><p>Eric looked amused by that. “And you lecture me,” he said gruffly as he looked at his partner.</p><p>“I would have but there wasn’t any time,” Wes protested. They both continued to glare at him and Wes sighed. “I had the Guardians.”</p><p>“There were too many. If Yellow Eagle hadn’t let me know there was a problem…” Taylor left it off there, waiting for it to sink in that his idiotic actions could have gotten him killed. “Stop it with the heroics, Wes!”</p><p>“They would have killed you,” Eric agreed, though still less irate than Taylor. Well, less loud would probably be a better term. Wes grinned at them both.</p><p>“Well, at least if I die, they way you two go at each other, it wouldn’t take long for you to join me,” he teased. He winced soon after as Eric wrapped a bit harder than he needed to.</p><p>“Oops,” he said dryly and Wes glared. “Next time, wait for me. With the TF Eagle, I can get there in no time.”</p><p>“I thought you gave that back,” Wes mentioned and Eric smirked.</p><p>“Lucas convinced me to keep it. He said it might come in handy with dealing with you,” Eric answered. Wes was pretty sure it hadn’t taken too much convincing. He would have mentioned it, but Taylor cut him off.</p><p>“I swear, Wes, if you do it again, I’ll handcuff you to the bed with your own cuffs!” Taylor snapped. At both men’s interested looks, she nearly growled. “And then I’ll leave.”</p><p>“Taylor,” Wes started, trying to sound soothing. A quick glance at Eric shut him up.</p><p>“I’ll hold you down while she does it,” he mentioned. Wes inwardly winced that time. They really had been worried this time, even if they didn’t want to come out and say it.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he finally told them, deciding against reminding them that they were just as bad. Knowing that Taylor and Yellow Eagle were connected, he’d heard the fear in the Zord’s screech that was obviously Taylor’s. He’d seen the worried look on Eric’s face when he’d gotten there.</p><p>“No more stupid heroics,” Eric said and Wes nodded.</p><p>“No more stupid heroics,” he agreed. He just hoped he could keep that promise for at least a week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>